


Whatever It Takes (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe are best friends and spend every minute together. Just as you were ready to confess your feelings for him, Miss Popularity, comes in and ruins everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You sat scrolling through your phone in the cafeteria when you felt an ayou smrm go around your shoulder, “Heeey.” 

You smiled and put your phone down, “Hey, Poe.”

Poe nodded towards your salad bowl, “That’s your lunch?”

You shrugged, “I need to start losing weight if I want to look good for homecoming.”

Poe’s brows furrowed, “But you always look good.”

You shrugged again, “Whatever.” 

Poe shook his head and took your salad bowl then replaced his with his lunch, a tuna melt with fries, “Here.”

“But Poe-”

“No. You don’t need to change yourself for anything or anyone. You’re amazing and beautiful just the way you are. You hear me?”

You slumped, “Thanks.”

“What best friends are for,” he said as he ruffled your hair.

You and Poe continued to eat and chat about your day when Queen Bee of the school Cheryl Cooper came up to your table. She flashed a bright, yet terribly fake smile, “Hey, Y/N,” she then looked to Poe, “Hi, Poe.”

“Uh, hi?”

“Can I speak with you for a moment?” when Poe looked at you, she added, “Alone.”

“I guess?” he stood up and followed her out of earshot. 

You watched from afar as you munched on some fries, keeping an eye on your best friend and the firey red head. Moments later, Poe came back, “What was that about?” you asked.

Poe sighed, “Not too sure. She said she’s working on a project and she wants to use me for it.”

“…that sounds sketchy.”

“I know, but she says she really needs the help. And I’d hate to be the reason why she fails a project.”

You rolled your eyes and ruffled his curly black locks, “You’re such a sweetheart. So, when do you help her out?”

Poe took a fry from your plate and stuffed it in his mouth, “She said after school. That okay?”

“I ain’t in charge of you. Do what you want.”

He chuckled, “Okay. I’ll text you updates just so you know she didn’t kill me.”

You laughed, “Sounds good.”

* * *

After school was over, Poe drove over to Cheryl’s house, which was basically a mansion. Rocks crunched underneath his feet as he walked up the door. Right as he was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung open to reveal Cheryl herself.

“Poe! Hi! Come in!” Poe walked passed her and then followed her to the luxurious yet vintage-looking living room.

“So, uh, what’s up?”

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Poe’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Oh and for you to stop hanging around Y/N.”

“Excuse me?”

Cheryl behaved very nonchalant about it, “Poe, you’re a good-looking, smart, and down to Earth guy. I’m hot and one of the smartest girls in school. We’re bound to be together. Plus, if we’re a couple, we’ll definitely win Homecoming queen and king.”

“But what does this have to do with Y/N?”

The red head scoffed, “Are you kidding? She’s decently pretty and smart, sure, but she’s not like us. She’s a nerd. She’s not athletic. Pretty sure there’s not much under all those superhero t-shirts.”

Poe stood up, “That’s my best friend, you’re talking about.”

Cheryl stood up, “Not anymore. If you don’t do as I say not only will I make Y/N’s remaining time here hell, I will ensure that you don’t get that baseball scholarship you’ve been working so hard for.”

Poe’s jaw clenched, “This is blackmail. You can’t do-”

“I can and I will. Try to stop me and I will make sure your dad won’t ever get a job in this town again.”

Poe gulped and tightened his fists, “Fine.”

Cheryl then went back to her too nice facade, “Great!” she pecked Poe on the lips and stepped back, “You can go now.” As Poe turned and walked to the door, Cheryl stopped him, “Oh and Poe, if you tell anyone about this, you’ll regret it.”

Without another word, Poe left the manor, slamming the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

_You: you okay?_

_You: you alive?_

_You: pppooooooeeee!!!_

_You: POE I STILL DON’T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME DAMERON! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!_

_Poe: I’m alive. Can’t talk. Got stuff to do._

_You: okaaaay????_

You let your cell phone fall onto your bed as you let out a frustrated grunt. You haven’t heard from Poe in hours and, honestly, it was killing you. You were so used to hearing from him and seeing him all the time, so this was so unlikely for you to experience.Trying not to think too much about Poe, you decided to just work on homework until you fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Poe was anxious. He knew you would come up to him to talk, but he couldn’t let that happen. So he arrived to school early and waited in class. He didn’t bother waiting for you and sat in the back, nowhere near your usual sitting spot.

When you arrived to class, you were upset to see that Poe was sitting in the back…next to Cheryl and not by you. Your eyes met his and his gaze immediately wavered to Cheryl. You sighed as you slumped into your seat.

Poe kept glancing at the back of your head wishing that he could read your mind and see what’s up, hoping he could let you know his situation. _This is all for you, Y/N. I’m protecting you and my dad._

After class was over, you tried to catch Poe, “Hey!” you said with a hopeful smile.

Poe looked at you and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Miss Red Head, “C’mon, Poe. Walk me to class.” she gripped his hand and pulled him out of the classroom. He gave you a sorry look as he was pulled away from you. Your head hung down in defeat. 

* * *

Two more classes went by and it was now lunch. You were once again scrolling through your phone as you ate. You were waiting to hear Poe’s cheary voice and feel his arm wrap your shoulder you never came. Maybe he was late to lunch? 

You craned your neck to look above the people scattered about the cafeteria. As you reached Cheryl’s usual table, you hoped to not see your best friend there. You were disappointed yet again as well as disgusted. Poe was sitting at the edge of the table talking with some of his baseball teammates…as Cheryl sat on his lap running her hands through his black curls. What the hell was going on?

You suddenly lost your appetite to eat. You stood up, threw away your food and gathered your things. You rushed out of there as fast as you could. Unbeknownst to you, Poe’s eyes followed your retreating figure. Cheryl noticed this and rolled her eyes. 

She took his chin in her hand and made her look at her, “Don’t look at her. Look at me, Poe. I’m your girlfriend now. Not her. She’s nothing to you now.” she sneered the last sentence with so much malice. Poe’s jaw clenched and she smirked, “Ooouu. That’s hot.” 

Poe immediately stood up making Cheryl nearly falling on her ass, “I gotta use the bathroom.”

The red head kept her composure, “Okay! Come back soon!”

Poe gave a sigh of relief as he headed towards his bathroom.

* * *

You marched down the hall wanting to get away from the cafeteria as soon as possible.

“Y/N?” Rey called out. You were too into your thoughts to hear her, so she chased after you, “Y/N!” she grabbed your arm and you stopped. 

“Huh?”

Rey gave you a look of concern, “Is everything alright?”

You shook your head, “I don’t know what’s going on with Poe. One moment we’re fine and the next, he’s completely ignoring me and-and now he’s hanging out with Cheryl. Like what the hell?”

Rey gave you a nod of understanding, “I know. That was out of the blue.”

“Has he said anything to you or Finn? ‘Cause he’s never expressed interest in her to me.”

“I haven’t heard a thing. Want me to try to talk to him?” she gave you a comforting rub on the arm.

You shook your head, “No. I want to figure this out on my own…do you think he found out about how I feel about him?”

“Doubt it. The only people who know are me and Finn. We haven’t told anyone.”

Your head hung low, “I just don’t know what to do, Rey…I miss my best friend. I don’t think I can function properly without him.”

Rey pulled you into her arms, hugging you tight, “We’ll figure this out together, Y/N. You’re not alone. Remember that.” She stepped back and grabbed your hand, “C’mon. Let’s meet Finn at the bleachers.”

You and Rey walked hand in hand down the hall, unbeknownst to you, Poe was just around the corner. He heard everything and he was feeling so many emotions right now.


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing how you felt about him, Poe marched back to the cafeteria and right up to Cheryl, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

Cheryl sighed and excused herself from the group. She followed him out of the cafeteria and into the hall, “What?”

“I want this deal to end.”

The red head scoffed, “Are you sure about that?”

“Y/N is hurting! She thinks I hate her now!”

“Sounds like her problem.”

“She’s my best friend! I can’t just drop her! She needs me!”

Cheryl gave a step closer to Poe, “You back out and I will make sure that Y/N doesn’t get into the school of her dreams. She wants to go to UCLA right? Well I can make sure they don’t even consider her.”

Poe shook his head, “You’re not capable of doing that.”

Cheryl moved closer, her face right up to Poe’s, “Do you really wanna test me on that?”

“You’re a soulless, manipulative bitch.”

“I’m ginger, honey We have no souls.” she then spun on her heel and walked back into the cafeteria.

* * *

At the end of the day, you trudged into your home and tossed your backpack onto the floor. Your mom emerged from the kitchen, “Hey! I made pasta!” 

You shook your head, “I’m not hungry right now.”

Your mom frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Just a tiring day. I’m gonna take a nap okay?”

“Sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”

“No. I’m fine.” you then slowly walked up the stairs towards your room. You pushed the door opened and flopped onto your bed. You then pulled out your phone to see that you still had no messages from Poe.

You tapped onto your text app and clicked on Poe’s name. 

_You: Hey, is everything okay?_

_You: Since when did you start hanging around Cheryl and her little gang?_

_You: Did I do something wrong?_

_You: Poe?_

* * *

Poe received every single one of those messages. He was so tempted to text back. To tell you he missed you, that you didn’t do anything wrong, to tell you what was happening. But he couldn’t. If Cheryl somehow found out, your college career would be done for. He couldn’t do that to you. 

So he did the one thing he never thought he would do: he blocked you. He then put his phone on silent and focused on his homework. Two hours later, he went downstairs to find Cheryl talking to his dad, Kes, in the living room.

“Uh, Cheryl, what are you doing here?”

Kes stood up, “Poe! You didn’t tell me you were dating Cheryl Cooper!” Kes looked to Cheryl, “I always thought him and Y/N would get together.”

Cheryl smiled, “Aaaww. That’s a cute thought.” She stepped forward, “Anyway, I found a dress for homecoming. So tomorrow after school you’ll come to my place and my tailor will get your fitted for a suit. Kay?”

Poe slowly nodded, “Alright.”

“Great!” She kissed Poe on the cheek and turned to Kes shaking his hand, “It was nice meeting you, Mister Dameron. Now I know where Poe gets his looks from.”

Kes chuckled, “Thank you, Cheryl. It was nice meeting you too. Poe, walk your girl out.”

He sighed, “Okay.” He took Cheryl by the arm and pulled her out of the door.

Cheryl gave her famous smirk, “Geez, why did I even bother with you? Your dad’s a total dilf.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “God, shut up. Get outta here!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Careful what you say to me, Poe. You won’t like the consequences if you step outta line.”

“Whatever.” he turned and went back inside, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

“What’s going on?” Kes asked.

“Nothing,” his son muttered.

“No, that isn’t nothing. You’re my son. I know you. You’d never go for someone like Cheryl Cooper. Her entire family is manipulative and sketchy.”

“Trust me, dad, there’s a reason why I’m with her.”

“And that is?”

Poe shook his head, “I can’t tell you. Bad things will happen if I do.”

Kes looked at his son with so much worry and concern, “Does Y/N know what’s going on?”

“No,” Poe mumbled, “I haven’t talked to her. Cheryl forbade me.”

“Poe-”

“Please, dad, don’t start. I’m doing this for the good of our future: yours, mine, and most importantly, Y/N’s. Even if it’s tearing me up inside.”

Kes sighed, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I hope so too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the school day, Rey and Finn had made their best efforts to distract you from Poe and Cheryl. However, it didn’t really help that Cheryl was parading Poe around. It didn’t even look like he was enjoying her company. He looked miserable. 

When lunch time came around, you didn’t have the appetite to eat anything. You pushed your food around just listening to Rey and Finn discuss their plans for homecoming.

“Y/N!” 

Your head shot up, “Huh?”

“I asked if you were going to homecoming.” Finn said.

You frowned, “Oh. Uh, well, Poe and I were gonna go, but…yeah. So I don’t think I’m going anymore.” You mumbled.

Rey shook her head, “Oh no. That won’t do. You’re going! In fact, we’ll all go as a group! Rose, Kaydel, Snap, Jess, and Ben can join us.”

You were hesitant, “I don’t know guys.”

Finn reached over the table and grabbed your hand, “Y/N, come on! It’s our senior year! You have to go! We’ll make you forget all about You-Know-Who!”

“I don’t have a dress.”

“We can go shopping after school! You, me, and Finn!”

Finn grimaced, “Heck no. You’re gonna take longer than usual when we go shopping.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Fine. Whatever. Just you and me. That sound good, Y/N?”

You shrugged, “I guess.” the bell rang signalling the end of lunch which meant that you had five minutes to get to your fifth period. It was psychology, a class that you and Poe shared and, thankfully, Cheryl wasn’t in that class. But still. He probably wouldn’t even give you a glance.

You dragged yourself to class, keeping your head down, avoiding any stares. When you entered the room, you saw a rose and a folded note on your desk. 

You set your things down and picked up the flower. It looked fresh. You then sat down and unfolded the note. It was a screenshot of a online receipt for a homecoming dress that was exactly your size. The order was a long burgundy see-through [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.windsorstore.com%2Fproduct%2FSiren-Burgundy-Fiery-Sunrise-Dress-050040394%3Fc%3D893&t=NmIzZTk3MjJhMDZkZDAzNDQxMzMyY2RhN2Q5OTdiZmUwODUzY2U4MSw0QUY3cG14Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174070603526%2Fwhatever-it-takes-part-4&m=1&ts=1614043024) with a mini dress underneath. Underneath the screenshot it read:

_Y/N,_

_Don’t bother going dress shopping. Already got it covered. All you have to do is pick up. You’ll look beautiful. I just know it._

_xoxox_

You looked around the room to see if anyone was giving an inkling if they were the ones who did this. But you got nothing. You smiled to yourself, thankful you no longer had to go dress shopping anymore. 

* * *

Poe watched from the doorway as you sat at your desk smiling at the note and smelling the rose. He mentally high-fived himself as he snuck into class and sat in the back. He felt accomplished. 

“Alright, class! For today’s lesson…”

* * *

Once class ended, you hurriedly packed your things and rushed out of class. Luckily, you ran into Rey, “Rey!” with a big smile on your face.

She looked at you with surprise, “Why so happy?” You showed her the rose and the note you received. She frowned, “Well dang! I wish someone bought me my homecoming dress! You got a clue who it could be?”

You shook your head, “I’d say Poe, but we both know I’m not a priority for him anymore. So not sure.”

Rey nudged you, “Ooouuuu! You got a secret admirer!”

You scoffed, “Yeah, right. Like someone would be interested in me.”

“Uh, ‘scuse me! You’re a real catch! Anyone would be lucky to have you!”

“Yeah, but the guy that I want isn’t even talking to me anymore.” you mumbled sadly. 

Rey threw her arm over your shoulders, “Hey! No frowny face! You were happy just a second ago! Anyway, we’re still going shopping after school though.”

“Why?”

“You need shoes and accessories, of course!”

“But do I really though?”

“Yes. Yes, you do.” you giggled at Rey’s fake seriousness and you both walked to your next class together. 

Unknown to you, Poe was walking behind you the entire time listening to your conversation. It was really killing him that he couldn’t talk to you, but dammit, you were still his best friend. He still cared for you and he wanted you to have an amazing time at homecoming!

“Poe! Pooooeee!” he stopped when he heard Cheryl’s shrill voice echo through the busy halls. He turned and frowned to see he “girlfriend” approach him. She pouted, “You weren’t waiting for me after class!”

Poe rolled his eyes, “I wanted to get to my next class early so I could talk to Solo about my history paper.”

“Well, you could’ve texted me that! I looked stupid waiting for you. I’m gonna be late ‘cause of you!”

Poe sighed, “Sorry. I’ll let you know next time.”

* * *

As soon as the end of school bell rang, Poe, begrudgingly, got a ride from Cheryl to her place for his suit fitting. He was escorted to a fancy fitting room with a three-paneled mirror and a pedestal. Poe’s suit was set on a mannequin next to Cheryl’s dress: a bright red off the shoulder dress with a slit going down the side. 

The Cooper’s tailor made Poe put on the suit and stand on the pedestal making adjustments to the suit. Cheryl sat in a chair scrolling through her phone, “So, Poe. Homecoming is a month and a half away. My resources tell me that we are already ahead of the other nominees for homecoming queen and king!”

“That’s cool.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “You know, maybe I’ll just extend this deal until prom. That’s bigger than homecoming anyways.”

Poe whipped his head towards the red-head, “You wouldn’t dare!”

She shrugged, “If you keep up the attitude, maybe. Not only do we have to look good, we have to act good. It seems I’m the only one making an effort here, Dameron. I want to make sure that I absolutely win Homecoming queen. I don’t want any close calls. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. I’ll try better.”

“No, you will do better. No half-assed jobs. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” _God, did he wish this nightmare was over._

* * *

God, did you wish this nightmare was over. There were so many accessories to choose from! Big statement earrings or studs? Glitter heels or matte? Why are there so many options?!

“What about these?” Rey asked holding up nude heels.

You shrugged, “Those are fine.”

Rey frowned, “You’ve said that about the last five pairs! Ugh, forget it. You’re getting these. Okay! So we have your clutch, your heels, and now jewelry!”

“Reeey! I’m tired! Can we do this another time? I still have homework!”

“Fine, fine!” She handed you the heels and clutch and pushed you towards the cashier.

Afterwards, she drove you straight home. As you approached your door, you spotted a wrapped package hidden behind your dying cactus. You picked it up and looked at it. It was addressed to you. 

You unlocked the door and walked in, tossing your things onto the floor. You toed off your shoes and headed towards the couch, flopping onto it. You carefully unwrapped the package just in case it was something dangerous. Underneath the wrapping was a mini white box. When you lifted the top, you gasped. 

Inside sat a pair of large gold studded earrings and your name spelled out in cursive into a gold necklace. You lifted the box hoping to find a note and you did. It read:

_These would look beautiful with your dress._

_xoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_You: I know you probably don’t want to hear from me but I just miss you. I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry. I just want my best friend back. If there’s anyway I can somehow fix this, please tell me._

Poe stared at the text you sent him in the early hours of the morning. His sources had told him that you haven’t been sleeping well and that just added to the ever growing guilt he has piled on him. 

_Poe: You didn’t do anything wrong. I_

Poe stopped himself. If he did this, everything will go belly up. He couldn’t have that. So he just thought about how beautiful you were going to look at homecoming. The dress he picked out would look amazing on you. As soon as he saw it, he knew it was the one for you. 

Poe tossed his phone onto his pillow and sat up. He rubbed his tired face. It was Saturday. Thank God it was Saturday because if he had to deal with Cheryl Cooper for another day he’d probably lose it. 

He got up from his bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. His dad was working this morning so he had the place to himself. He heard a jingle of a bell and pattering feet. His dog, Beebs happily approached him, his little nub of a tail wagging. 

Poe knelt down and scratched Beebs behind the ear, “Hey, buddy. Why don’t i serve us some breakfast and we could go for a walk?” the orange and white Corgi barked and ran to his food bowl. 

After an hour of cooking and eating, Poe dressed up in sweats and a hoodie. When he got back downstairs, Beebs was already waiting at the door with his leash in his mouth.

Poe chuckled, “You’re excited.”

* * *

Poe didn’t know how long he was walking for. He didn’t even know where he was going. He just walked mindlessly around the neighborhood not paying attention to his surroundings. it wasn’t until your laugh reached his ears that Poe’s head shot up. He was standing in front of you house. He immediately crouched down behind a tall bush, hoping you didn’t see him. Through some spread out branches, he saw you standing in front of Matt Organa-Solo, one of the infamous Solo Triplets. He, honestly, was the nicest out of the three. 

Poe narrowed his eyes as he watched the interaction between the two of you.

Matt nervously rubbed his neck, “So, you goin’ to homecoming?”

You nodded, “Yeah. Me, Rey, Finn. I heard Ben was coming with too. You and Kylo aren’t going?”

Matt shrugged, “Ky’s not one for dances or any school event. As for me, well…I think I’d feel left out. You guys are more of Ben’s friends.”

You shook your head, “I’m friends with you too, Matt. We’ve known each other forever!”

“Yeah…so you don’t have a date?”

“Nope. Going stag sorta.”

“Well, uh, you wanna go with me?”

You smiled, “Sure, Matty. I’ll send you a picture of my dress so you can find the right tie for it!”

“Cool!” Matt said smiling wide, “But, uh, I should probably go now. Thanks for the notes!” You waved as Matt crossed the street to his own home. Once he was inside you sighed, and went back into the house. 

Poe just sat on the sidewalk looking even more downtrodden. Of course, you’d end up getting a date to the dance. Did he want to ask you? Of course! Could he though? NO! Because of Cheryl Cooper! Now he’d have to watch you dance and have fun with some other guy that wasn’t him. 

He dejectedly scratched behind Beebs’ ear, “Senior year is turning to shit, Bee.” Beebs whimpered and tried walking to your front door, but Poe stopped him, “I know, buddy. I miss her too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Poe stood next to Cheryl smiling through the pain. Tonight was finally here: Homecoming. After all this time of being Cheryl Cooper’s boy toy, he was tired. He missed you so much and he hated for all the pain he caused you. 

“Okay! One more! Poe, give her a kiss for us!” Cheryl’s mom exclaimed.

Poe’s jaw clenched, “I, uh-” Cheryl planted her lips on him and her parents “Aw’ed”. Cheryl giggled and then wiped off the red lipstick off Poe’s lips.

“Okay mummsie! Daddy! We gotta go!” Cheryl tugged at Poe’s hand and walked towards the limo that awaited them. They climbed in and away they went to the homecoming dance.

* * *

You smiled at camera as you did silly poses with Matt. You honestly were already having fun with him. You hardly thought about Poe because Matt had taken up your time. He was such a great friend. He listened to your current situation and did his best to distract you from all of that heartache. 

“Alright, people! Let’s go!” Ben exclaimed and you all piled into a limo with your friends. On the way there, you guys jammed out to songs and talked and laughed. You already knew this was going to be a night you’ll never forget.

* * *

“Uh, hellooo! Poe! Open the door!” Cheryl hissed and Poe rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. He begrudgingly held out his hand to help Cheryl out of the car. She looped her arm around his and waved at the other students. The dance was red carpet themed.

“Hello, my beloved fans!” Cheryl exclaimed as he waved and people took pictures of her. And through her smiling teeth, she scolded Poe, “Smile! We need to get the last remaining votes!” And Poe put on the best smile he could.

* * *

“Oh wow!” you exclaimed when you walked into the school gym. It looked completely different. There was a buffet, a photo op area, and tables all around. There were stars and streamers hanging from the ceiling and walls. It all looked great.

Matt tugged onto your hand, “Hey! There’s a short line for photos! Let’s go!” You laughed as you rushed along side the very excited blonde.

You went over and picked up some props and posed for about five photos. On the last one, Matt thought it’d be cute for him to dip you and he had a rose in his mouth. You laughed but agreed. The photographer took the shots and you two waited for them to be printed. 

As you waited, you got sight of Poe…with Cheryl. He was sitting at a table with Cheryl and her usual group of friends. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and met your gaze. His expression seemed to lighten, but then you turned away causing him to frown. 

* * *

The night went on and you dance with Matt and your other friends. You went around dancing with the group and having a wonderful time. That is, until it was time to announce homecoming king and queen. 

The entire student body moved towards the stage as the nominees stood there waiting for the winners. 

Your principal stood there holding a card in hand, “And this year’s homecoming queen and king are…Cheryl Cooper and Poe Dameron!” the crowd cheered, except for you and your friends. You sighed as you lightly clapped for them. This was expected. 

“The king and queen will now have their royal dance.”

Poe and Cheryl made their way to the middle of the dance floor. “So Close” by Jon McLaughlin came on and you cursed the DJ. This song always made your heart tug and with your current situation, it wasn’t making things better. 

Cheryl had her arms around Poe’s neck and his hands were on her hips as they swayed to the song, donning their respective crowns. Your eyes started to water as you thought about how much you truly loved Poe, yet he didn’t give a shit about you. As they swayed in circles, he eventually faced you. His eyes met yours once more and you were frozen. You saw something in them, it looked like hurt. 

Next thing you know, Cheryl is kissing Poe on the mouth and the sight was one you couldn’t take. You let out a sob as you turned on your heels and ran out of the gym. 

Poe pushed Cheryl off, “Stop it. It’s done! You won! We’re over!” he took off the plastic crown and tossed it onto the floor. He looked towards the area you were at and realized you were gone. 

He pushed through the crowd to find you, the sound of gasps and Cheryl’s cries falling deaf upon his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

You ran down the halls away from the gym, the sounds of your heels clacking against the floor echoed off the walls along with your sniffling cries. You exited the building and just ran. You didn’t know where to, but you just ran. 

Your brain couldn’t even function, you were so upset. Eventually, your hard stomps along the pavement were softened when you found yourself on the football field. You collapsed onto your knees right there and let out a sob. 

How is it that not long ago, everything was fine? You were happy and you had Poe. Then it was stripped away from you. You didn’t know if you deserved this. You thought yourself to be a good person. Maybe you weren’t if this is what life was throwing at you. 

* * *

Poe was going crazy looking for you. He didn’t know which direction you went so he ended up running all over campus, calling out your name. He didn’t even know if you heard him or were just ignoring him. All he knew was that he needed to see you and explain everything. Eventually, he stopped running. He ended up wandering around wondering how he’s gotten here. His wandering then took him to the football field where he found you. His heart broke when he heard your cries. 

He quietly and cautiously made his way to you, trying to think of something to say. Anything. 

“You look beautiful,” he mumbled, startling you a bit. He noticed your body tense.

Through your hiccups and your sniffles you yelled, “Go away, Poe! Go back to Cheryl! Go back to your new friends! You don’t care about me!”

Poe moved to kneel in front of you, “Hey, no. That’s not true. I know I’ve been an asshole to you, you didn’t deserve that, but I do care about you. I’ve always cared about you.”

“You ditched me! For Cheryl Cooper!”

“I had to!” you scoffed and Poe grabbed your hands, “Y/N, just lemme explain. Please?”

You looked into Poe’s grown eyes, there was frustration, hurt, and determination in his eyes, “Fine,” you mumbled.

“Cheryl made me be her boyfriend so she could up her chances of being homecoming queen. She threatened me. She said if I didn’t, she’d ruin my life and the lives of everyone I care about. She said she had connections to make my dad lose his job and never get one again. She said that she could prevent you from going to UCLA. And if I told anyone about it, she’d ruin everything. I couldn’t risk it. I had to do it, Y/N.”

You growled, “That manipulative piece of-”

“Hey. I know. But it’s over now. She got what she wanted.”

You looked down at your lap, “You hurt me, Poe. You broke my heart. I thought I became nothing to you.”

Poe took your face into his hands, making you look at him, “Hey, you listen to me: you’re everything to me, Y/N. It hurt me to be away from you. All I wanted was to hug you, talk to you, hear you laugh. It tore me up inside. But I’m glad Rey and Finn looked after you.”

You shrugged, “I suppose.”

“And, uh, another thing. I heard you and Rey in the hallway…about you thinking I found out about your feelings for me.” your blood ran cold. He didn’t feel the same. 

“It’s fine if you don’t-”

“I feel the same way.”

“Feel the same wa-wait. Huh?”

“Well, I hope when you were talking to Rey about your feelings, they were feelings of liking me? More than a best friend liking me?”

“Y-Yeah, they were.”

“Were?” he asked dejectedly.

“Are,” you corrected yourself, “Even when I thought you hated me, I still somehow kept my feelings for you alive.”

Poe stroked your cheek, “I’m glad you did. Y/N, I really am sorry for hurting you. But you should know that I would do anything, whatever it takes, to make sure that your life, in the long run, is a happy one.”

You leaned over and stroked Poe’s cheek, “As long as I have you in my life, I think it will be.”

Poe’s eyes glanced at your lips, “C-Can I kiss you?”

You chuckled, “Yeah.” You leaned forward more, meeting Poe halfway. Your lips touched and you could’ve sworn there were fireworks. Poe pulled your closer, deepening the kiss, you could feel him smiling against your lips. 

“Wipe that smile off your face,” you mumbled.

Poe laughed, “Never.”

* * *

Poe sat in the bleachers of the gym anxiously watching Rey play her volleyball tournament. Today was the day he was finally going to ask you. He just hoped he didn’t mess it u-

“Hey, you alright?” 

Poe’s head shot up to look at you. He shot you a smile and nodded, “Yeah. I’m good.”

You looked at him curiously as you sat down, “You sure? You kinda look like you’re about to throw up.”

“Um, well, I,” he paused and took a deep breath, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I thought I already was?” you asked with a laugh.

“Well, I mean, in my mind you were, but we never established what we were since that night on Homecoming so I just wanted to ask, ya know?”

You laughed and pecked Poe on the lips, the action making him beam, “Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend, Poe.”

Poe pressed his lips to yours again, kissing you with so much love and care. You couldn’t believe that this was happening. Sure, you and Poe had a rough patch, but you honestly were grateful for it because it brought you to where you were now. Here with Poe.


End file.
